The Annual Shibusen Valentine's Dance
by Lil'Shiro's Stalker
Summary: All the student are happy because it is the day of love, but the teachers, for the most part, don't care. This is my take on what goes on behind the scenes and the teachers' views on the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, as you might have guessed from the title this story is about a Valintine's dance at Shibusen. All the student are happy because it is the day of love, but the teachers, for the most part, don't care. This is my take on what goes on behind the scenes and the teachers' views on the holiday.**

**Please enjoy the story and Happy New Years!!!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day at Shibusen**

**In the mirror room, Shinigami-sama addresses the small group of teachers "I'm glad that you all got my message to come here." **

"**Of course we did. You said that it was an emergency and that we were to report to you a.s.a.p." Sid says in a slightly annoyed tone. After all, it was Valentine's Day and as a teacher he had to over see the students to make sure no funny business happened and to coordinate the Annual Shibusen Valentine's Dance. Honestly, he still doesn't understand why he had to be the one to organize the event. Then he remembered. Spirit is to much of a pervert to handle anything to do with a romantic holiday. Marie is to obsessed with marriage that she would be trying to marry the students off to each other. Shinigami-sama couldn't do it because he is to busy with important things. Stein…. Well it's Stein.**

"**What could be so important that you had to pull us out from our class?" Stein says as he cranks the screw on his head. Seriously, he was in a bad enough mood already because Marie had forbidden him from smoking at school. (She says that it doesn't set a good example for the students) And now he is forced to reschedule the dissection lab for another day.**

"**Oh, come on guys it's Valentine's Day! Be HAPPY!" Spirit practically sings as he skips around tossing flower petals from a basket.**

**Marie is mostly oblivious to the discussion. She has been trying to think of something to give to Stein. She had thought that maybe she should get him a box of chocolates, but then again he was a mad scientist so chocolate probably wouldn't work. "Then again….." Marie continues to think to her self.**

**Shinigami-sama looks around at the small group of teachers. "You all know what today is don't you?"**

**The group look confusedly at the death god. What does Valentine's Day have to do with the reason they were called here for?**

**Spirit keeps on skipping while saying, "It's the day of love! A day of endless happiness! The day when I finally convince Mama that I only love her and no one else! The day when…." **

"**Shinigami CHOP!" And with that Spirit stops skipping and rubs his head in pain. "Well it looks like you all know that today is Valentine's Day, this is relevant to your mission that you are about to receive." Sid raises his hand. "Yes Sid?"**

"**I'm sorry sir, but I won't be able to accept this mission. I am in charge of the dance tonight and I have to be there as a chaperone."**

**Shinigami-sama nods his head. "I know, and this is why you have all been called here. Your mission is to attend the Shibusen's Valentine's Dance to chaperone the students."**

**Stein's eye twitches behind his glasses. "You mean to tell me that you pulled me away from a dissection lab to tell me that I am to watch over a bunch of hormone-crazy teenagers at a dance?"**

**Shinigami-sama gives them a double thumbs up. "That's right!"**

**Spirit starts to talk about his youth. "I remember the first dance I went to with Mama. Ahh, I remember it as if it were yesterday. We were young and…."**

"**Shinigami CHOP!" Spirit, due to being repeatedly hit, collapses unconscious. "Yes Stein, you and every one here will be chaperones at the dance latter tonight."**

**Marie's head shoots up. This is perfect! That would be the best place to tell Stein how she feels. Wait… Darn it! She still hasn't thought of a good idea for a gift! She then goes back into thinking mode.**

"**At least I'm not the only one suffering." Sid says as he smiles.**

**Stein, knowing that he can't change the death god's mind, sighs. "Huhh, I guess I have no other choice. Fine I'll go to the dance and be a chaperone. Now may I go back to class?"**

"**Hai! But take him with you." He points to Spirit's unconscious body. "I hope you all do your best and have some fun tonight!" With that Shinigami-sama dismissed them.**

* * *

**O__o Wow, this was supposed to be a short story, but this is probably going to be two to three chapters long. He he he sorry about that, but this evil little plot bunny won't let me do any thing else.**

**Plot Bunny: Hey I didn't say you could have a break!**

**Shiro's Stalker: But you have had me writing for three hours straight.**

**Plot Bunny: Whine on your own time. Don't make me get the base ball bat!**

**Shiro's Stalker: Ok, ok, I'm typing!**

**Plot Bunny: That's more like it!**

**Shiro's Stalker: Uhhh, never borrow money from a plot bunny. In exchange for the money they make you write fan fiction until the sun comes up.**

**Plot Bunny: Shut up and get back to work! Don't make me break your knee caps!**

**Shiro's Stalker: OMFG! 0__o Yes Sir Mr. Plot Bunny! (I love my knee caps so I have to keep writing)**

**Well I hope you all like it and please review! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! **


	2. Chapter 2

I finally have the next chapter done. Yay! Thanks go to Beans-chan for reviewing! Reviews make me feel happy and gets me motivated to write more. Now for those who are wondering what happened to the evil plot bunny I will tell you what has happened while I was writing this chapter *flash back*

Shiro's Stalker: Bwa ha ha! Finally, I caught you, you stupid bunny!

Plot Bunny: (Got caught in a bag by Shiro's Stalker)

Shiro's Stalker: You actually thought I was gunna let you tell me what to write?! No way in hell is that ever happening again! *kicks bag*

Plot Bunny: Mumble mumble (Translation- O yes you will, after all you still have to repay me for the money I gave you)

Ok the rest of the flash back will be at the end of this chapter so the people who only want to read the story don't have to deal with fun Flash Back.

Well I hope you all like this chapter! ^_^

* * *

In the teachers' lounge

"So Stein have you thought about who you are going to bring to the dance?" Spirit asked as he sat down with his lunch at the table.

Stein looked up from his food. "Bring some one? Sempai you seem to be forgetting something. We are only going to be there as chaperones and nothing else."

Spirit smiles. "Ya, but Shinigami-sama said to have fun. So that means he expects us to invite people and mingle with everyone while supervising!"

"You seem to be under the idea that you are able to multi-task. You won't be able to watch the students while you are distracted by other things." Stein said.

Spirit puts on a pout face. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Stein smirks and lights a cigarette. "Oi! I thought Marie said that you were forbidden to smoke during school?!"

Stein looks at him. "Yes, that is right."

"But she will find out!" Spirit exclaims.

"So?" Stein says in a dangerous tone of voice.

Spirit starts to sweat and decides to make a hasty retreat. "Well it really is none of my business."

"Nice save Senpai. I was honestly thinking about dissecting you just to make you shut up." At this Spirit's eye open wide.

"Well I'm glad that you decided against it." He says with shaky smile.

Stein cranks the bolt in his head as he says, "Well in all honesty, I am still considering it."

Spirit starts eyeing the door. It was about twenty-four feet away. If he were to just brake into a run, would Stein be able to catch him? Most likely he would catch him before he made it even ten feet. This was not good, not good at all. "Now doesn't that sound kind of harsh Stein?" He says meekly, trying to distract the mad scientist from any plans that involved him being dissected. "You seem to be a little distracted now a days. Why don't you tell me what has been happening in your life?"

It is painfully obvious to Stein that Spirit is referring to Marie living with him, that and that he was trying to distract him from thoughts of dissecting him. "It has been… different to say the least. Because of my new house guest, I have to take three brakes a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And I am "required" to take a shower every two days, which has forced me to make changes in my working schedule."

Spirit was astonished. When they were partners, he had never seen Stein take the time to sit down and eat a meal. The only times he had seen him eat was when he walking home from school. He had asked him about it once and Stein had plainly said, "I have to eat so I do not get sick and I eat while walking home so I don't have to stop working on my experiments to eat." And that was it. And for all those years in school he had kept to that schedule. The fact that Marie was able to make Stein eat at a regular time almost gave him a heart attack. He was speechless.

Stein, noticing that Spirit was speechless for some odd reason or another decided to ask a question of his own. "Why would you think that Marie is distracting me?"

Spirit eventually realized that he was still in a conversation with Stein. "Well it can be distracting when someone moves in with you on short notice."

Stein thought about this for a minute. How could Marie's moving in with me be distracting? What could Marie be doing that would cause me to be distracted enough for others to notice? I admit that I find her slightly interesting, but I can't believe that I would be acting differently because of her. "Then again…" he thought, "I have noticed that I don't complain as often as I used to." Normally when someone tried to get him to do something he would nonchalantly mention the times that he had dissected his old weapon and that would be the end of it. The few people that he would actually listen to were his old classmates and Shinigami-sama, but even with them he would occasionally make an off hand remark about how he had better things to do. But just recently he had noticed that this was not the case with Marie. He also notices that he never argues with her. When she had asked him if she could buy some plants for the house, he had just said to do what ever she felt was necessary and that had been the end of it. Another strange thing was that he makes sure to be home before dinner to help her prepare dinner. He even seemed slightly happy that she was now living with him. Wait a minute, did he just think that it was _nice _having her around? Why would he think that? She is the complete opposite of nice. She is the very definition of evil. A _nice_ person does not forbid someone from smoking during school hours. Hmmm… then again, she can't be evil just because she doesn't want me setting a bad example for her students, can she? It is quiet illogical for me to be angry with her for that reason alone. So, I guess I do enjoy her company, but what am I supposed to do with this bit of information?

Spirit just continued to stare at Stein. It never took Stein such a long time to answer a simple question. And judging by the way he was turning the bolt in his head, he also seemed to be trying to figure something out. "Oi, Stein. Earth to Stein."

With this Stein realizes that Spirit was waiting for a reply. "I guess having someone else living with me is slightly… distracting. But what does that have to do with chaperoning the dance tonight?"

"Well," Spirit says, "since Marie will also be chaperoning, she might be lonely."

Stein tilts his head slightly. "Why would she feel lonely? The dance room will be crowded with hundreds of people. How could she be lonely?"

Spirit sighs at his friends lack of knowledge of the opposite sex. "True, she will be at a dance full of people, but all of those people were asked out by someone."

Stein continues to stare blankly at Spirit. "So…"

"So," Spirit continues, "she will feel lonely and left out because no one asked her to go."

Stein replies "I guess that would make her feel lonely and out of place."

"Exactly! So what would make her feel better?" Spirit asks.

Stein thinks for a couple of seconds before replying. "For someone to ask her if she would like to go?" At this Spirit smiles and gives him a thumb's up. "But everyone has already decided on who they would go with. Then again… I wasn't planning on going. So I guess I could ask Marie if she would like to go with me."

Spirit looks at him dumb founded. He had only wanted to keep him talking until the bell rang so he could escape. He didn't think that the conversation would end up with Stein deciding to ask Marie to the Valentine's Dance.

The bell rings and Stein stand up. "Well Sempai, we should be getting back to class." And with that, he left an opened mouth Spirit sitting at the table and walked to his class.

* * *

Hurray! I finally finished chapter 2! This story will probably be 4 chapters long. Now that school has started again I can't stay up till 3am without my mom hitting me with a frying pan. 0_o So the next two chapters will take a long time for me to write.

Time for the rest of the Flash Back!

Shiro's Stalker: ….. How about this, I let you go and promise not to hurt you in exchange for my debt being erased?

Plot Bunny: Mumble mumble (Sounds good to me, besides, there is a creepy old guy in here with me)

Shiro's Stalker: Yep, that is my teacher for my Advanced History class.

Plot Bunny: Mumble Mumble!?!? (What?! You mean you kidnapped your teacher and put him in a sack?! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!!?!)

Shiro's Stalker: *large vein in head* That jerk tried to give me a C for my report card because he says he never got my 250 pts assignment through the internet. I will not get a C because of him! So I put him in the sack before he could put in the grades.

Plot Bunny: (Holy S***!)

Shiro's Stalker: Well any way. *opens the sack and pulls bunny out* You are free to go.

Voice from the sack: Please help me! She is crazy!

Plot Bunny: What was that?

Shiro's Stalker: Nothing *kicks sack* Well you should get going now, you don't want to get stuck in traffic!

Plot Bunny: Ok…. *leaves through door* Note to self, never go near her ever again.

Carl: To late for that Mr. Plot Bunny.

Plot Bunny: What the? Who are you?!

Carl: It doesn't matter anymore *pulls out gun and shoots plot bunny*

Shiro's Stalker: *Carl enters the room* Is it done?

Carl: Yes. Although, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt him if he erased your debt?

Shiro's Stalker: Yes, I did, but I didn't say I wouldn't ask someone else to.*smiles*

Carl: True (Unfazed by the fact that his best friend is absolutely crazy)

Shiro's Stalker: Well now that he's gone I can write my story with out the fear of my knee-caps being broken.

Carl: Well good luck with that. I still have to get rid of the body. By the way, would you happen to have a bag of mixable concrete, rope, and a box of Pocky?

Shiro's Stalker: *goes into the bathroom and comes out with the stuff*

Carl: May I ask you why you had all of that in the bathroom?

Shiro's Stalker: No

Carl: Ok *takes the stuff* Ok, hope he readers like your story.

Shiro's Stalker: Me to! : )

End Flash Back

Well I hope you all continue to read and review! I hope that more people will review, even if they don't like the story. Reviews tell me if I'm doing a good job or not.

Well hope you all enjoyed! ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I finally got the next chapter done. I'm sorry this took so long for me to write, but a lot of things have been happening in my personal life recently and with advance classes in school, it can be pretty hard to find time to get to my computer to write my story.

Carl: That's not true. You read fan fiction all the time.

Shiro's Stalker: Shut up. Don't make me put you in the sack!

Carl: That won't work, I carry around a pair of scissors so I could get out.

Shiro's Stalker: Damn

Carl: Yep

Well in truth I am able to get to my computer (I'm not lying about my problems in my life though) . It's just that I have had a little writer's block and I have to be extremely quiet so my mom doesn't wake up (the typing of my keyboard is loud) and find out that I stay up till midnight on a school night and ground me from my computer. So sad L

Well enough of my whining, time for some fan fiction goodness! I hope… ^_^

I don't own Soul Eater or the candy brand called See's Candy. If I did, I would be rich! Also, I made up the name of the magazine Sarah is reading, or I could have put a real name down with out knowing. If that is the case, I don't own that either.

* * *

At a See's Candy Store

Marie walks through the door as the cashier is flipping through _Wedding's Weekly _when she sees Marie.

"Marie! I'm so glad that you were finally transferred back to Death City. Ever since you've left I've had no one to talk with who had the same obsession for chocolate covered cherries and marriage." The cashier said as she and Marie enthusiastically hugged.

The two old friends pull away from each other. Marie says "It's been so long since I've seen you Sarah. I'm glad to be back, I just wish that it wasn't under such horrible circumstances."

Her friend shakes her head and frowns. "I know what you mean. First, a witch sneaks into Shibusen, then the Kishin is released. Not to mention that you have to live with Stein to make sure he doesn't go around killing innocent people. I still can't believe that Shinigami-sama still allows him to teach. For all we know, he could be conducting cruel experiments on those poor children." She throws her hands up into the air. "What is this world coming to when we are so desperate for help, that we actually associate with freaks like Franken Stein!"

Marie thinks to her self, "I guess she still hates Stein just as much since we have last seen each other." Honestly, Marie could not understand why Sarah hayed Stein so much. She had hated Stein since their first day at Shibusen.

_Flash Back_

Now Sarah and Marie had been friends ever since they were ten, but once they had enrolled in Shibusen, they slowly started to drift apart. Their personalities changed and they no longer were as close as they had been when they were little; except that they were still obsessed with weddings and marriage. They were still talking to each other when they were walking home from school. As time went by, both had found groups of people to hang out with. Sarah had joined the theater and acting loving group. Where as Marie had joined the WTF group. This group was named this for one simple reason. It had people who everyone considered to be the freaks in the same group. Kami was the bookworm, Spirit was the popular playboy, Marie was the pretty and energetic one, Azuza was the strict level-headed one, and Stein was the 'holy shit run or he'll kill you' one. As expected, the WTF group was continuously harassed by every other social group in the school. Sarah had gained her deep hatrege of Stein while at Shibusen. This happened one day when a person with self esteem issues from the theater group decided to pick on Stein while he was walking to his science class.

So the boy bumped, rather forcefully, into Stein while they were passing each other. "Hey Stein, watch were your going. If I touch you I might become crazy like you

Stein just tilts his head and says, "First of all Dwain, insanity is not contagious. Secondly, I don't have time to deal with an idiot with self esteem issues. So I would appreciate it if you moved out of my way."

Dwain had never liked Stein and has done everything in his power to make his life a living hell. "He always thinks he's so smart." He says in his head, "I'll teach him that freaks should stay in the library and never socialize with normal people." And with that he throws a punch at him.

Now this was not a smart move on the bully's part, because Stein is a master in hand-to-hand combat and was able to easily block with his right arm.

Stein sighs, "You honestly think that you would be able to land a punch? That is one of the most foolish things that I have ever heard anyone, other than Spirit, say."

At this time Sarah is walking by and sees what appears to be her friend being attacked by the local crazy kid, so she decides to go over and stop him from hurting Dwain. "Hey! What the heck are you doing, you freak?!" She signals for Dwain to leave as she walks up to Stein. "What is wrong with you? Don't you have any thing better to do other than looking for new test subjects for your twisted experiments?"

As she said this the minute bell rang. Stein did not want to miss his favorite class just because some random air-head wanted to stick her nose into other people's business. If she had not interrupted the fight, he could have knocked the oaf out and be in class by now. If there was any one particular day that you did not want talk to, sit next to, or even be in the same area as Stein, it would have to be this day.

Stein scowls at the younger Sarah. "I honestly don't care about what you have to say about my hobbies. I am not , as you so politely put it, 'looking for new test subjects'. All I want from you is to get the hell out of my way so I can get to class."

Sarah says to her self, "How dare he insult someone he doesn't even know!" So she quickly stalks off leaving the young Franken Stein alone in the hallway.

"What the hell…" Stein says. First that girl gets in his way, then she starts 'talking smack', as Spirit calls it, and then she just storms off. He could never understand why girls get all worked up about something and then just walk away. Boys were simple, if a guy got pissed off at someone they would just start a fight and then they would go on their merry way as if nothing had ever happened. Then again, there were some girls who did not walk away and instead kicks the other person's ass. A perfect example of this would have to be Marie. When some random pervert foolishly decides to harass Marie, she just punches them in their face. It was nice that she was different from the rest of those annoying pansy-flower-loving morons. Hmm… that was an irrelevant thought.

"What ever, I still need to get to class." And with that he walked to his Science class.

While walking home with Marie, Sarah starts complaining about what had happened in the hallways. "I don't understand why you even hang around with him and those other rejects."

At this Marie frowns. "Hey! Just because they are a little out of the ordinary doesn't mean they are bad people!" They both stop walking and face each other.

Sarah says, "Ok, I can understand Azuza, Kami, and maybe even Spirit can be normal sometimes. But Stein!? He is seriously crazy! He keeps threatening to dissect people just for coming within four feet of him. He is certifiably insane!"

"Ok," Marie grudgingly replies, "so he has some odd quirks. That doesn't mean he is a bad person." She pauses considering if she should continue. "He isn't that bad, in his own way he can be a pretty nice person once you get to know him. Besides, he doesn't even threaten me unless I ask him to try helping Azuza and I with our science homework."

Sarah stares at Marie with her mouth hanging open. "You can't be serious! He is incapable of even understanding the very word 'nice'. And why would you even stick up for him? If he were to find you laying unconscious on the ground he wouldn't think twice about using dissecting you."

Marie looks at her old friend with a hurt look in her eyes. "He wouldn't hurt any of his friends. He might do it to someone he doesn't know, but he would never do that to a friend."

"Oh ya? If you're so sure, why not go and ask him yourself?" Sarah challenges.

"Fine I will." And with that Marie storms of in the direction of the school. Stein usually spent an extra hour at school after the bell rang. He spent that time by either reading a book or finishing any homework while he waited for Spirit to get out of his assigned detention. So she was sure he would still be there.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited this story. It makes me smile and jump for joy whenever someone takes there time to comment or favorite the story.

Now that my writer's block is gone (for nor) I have an idea of were the story will go from here. I plan on ending the flash back after Marie talks to Stein in the next chapter. After that, the 5th chapter will be about how Stein asks Marie to the dance. Then in chapter 6 will be what happens before the dance and the characters' thought's about the dance. Chapter 7 will be the dance itself and most likely it will be the last chapter of the story. Then again, I had planned on this story only being two chapters long. So you never know what will happen! ^_^As always, please review! J


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! *people throw rocks at me* I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. I have had bad writer's block and family problems. Sadly my great-grandpa had died right before I posted the last chapter, then my great-uncle Bob had died of cancer, and we had to put two of our dogs down. Then my computer crashed while working on this, luckily I had this story on my mom's laptop. Sadly, I was to afraid to touch a computer because of what had happened to mine. Thankfully, some good luck has come my way. All my studying has paid off. I have exceeded on both my writing and reading state tests. So if I keep up my good grades I can get a scholarship for college. So in honour of my family and friends, I will do my best! You can't see it but I have a look of determination in my eyes. Enough of that sad and depressing mood, from now on I promise only fan fiction goodness and random people being shoved into a magical sack!

P.S. I don't own Toyota, I just found the opportunity to poke fun at them with a stick and couldn't resist! ^_^

Also, no one other than Spirit knows yet that Stein can create electricity with his soul force and that he did experiments on him. It works better for the story.

_Still In Flash Back Mode_

Marie was power walking in the direction of Shibusen. She knew that if given the chance, Stein would not hesitate in dissecting a fellow human being. But the question was would he do that to his friends? Surely he wouldn't hurt them, right? Then again, she sadly thought, when he falls into his bouts of insanity, he goes on a rampage and tries to dissect anything that moves. And if he was willing to dissect his friends, whose to say that he wouldn't kill one of them? At this Marie shakes her head. She thinks, "That's stupid, he would never do that." There were at least three good reasons for why he would never do that. One, he had his principles and morals even if they were considered bizarre. Two, he would most likely feel some sort of loss or empathy. And finally, he knows that he would be thrown in the loony bin and would never be able to conduct experiments, dissect, or have an intellectual conversation. With only these thoughts floating around in her head she began crossing the street. Because of this, she failed to notice the flashing red light that said "Do Not Cross". At the exact same time an old beat-up red truck was driving down the road. The truck's driver was absent-mindedly talking on his cell phone and did not notice the girl in the cross walk. Still lost in thought, Marie was oblivious to the danger she was in until she heard the sound of screeching rubber. She turned around and saw the oncoming truck. While she stood there, frozen to the spot, the only thing she could think about was the way every thing seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Suddenly she felt something grab her by the shoulders and pull her backwards, causing her to drop her book bag. She was yanked back to the side walk as the truck zoomed past her and ran over her book bag and flattened it like a pancake. Slowly every thing began to click in her mind. Her brain was finally able to think about what had just happened. "Good thing someone had grabbed me… wait, what was that last part?" She turned her head around and saw the familiar stark white head and stitched cloths. Once she was able to collect her thoughts she asked him, "Wha…what are you doing here?" As she waited for her answer she noticed the way he was looking at her. He actually looked pissed off and she couldn't understand why. You would think that she would be the angry one considering she was almost killed. Finally, he replied with an icy tone, "What is wrong with you, why would you walk when the light was red? Are you trying to kill yourself?" His expression did not change as he finished and waited for her reply. "I'm sorry, I was on my way back to school. I must have been distracted." She just sighed, "I can't believe what an air-head you can be. You can destroy walls with your bare hands and yet you can't cross the street." To that Marie stuck her tongue out at Stein. "Really Marie, I would expect you of all people to have some common sense. Normally you're the one who is always telling Spirit and I to be careful."Marie smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "You're right, I guess that was a little reckless of me." Stein rolled his eyes, "A 'little' is an under statement. You're lucky I decided to go home early otherwise you would have ended up like your book bag." He pointed to the flattened bag in the street. The smile on Marie's face disappeared when she saw what he was pointing at. Stein saw this and was slightly confused. Most people would be thankful to be alive. Some would even cry tears of joy; although he never understood that, either you were happy or sad. "What's wrong now?" Tears began to swell in her eyes. Now Stein was in an awkward position. He had never been able to handle Marie when she became emotional. Every time he had tried to calm her down, he would end up saying the wrong thing and would be punched in the face. Just because he was the greatest meister in the history of Shibusen, doesn't mean that he could take a punch from her and walk away unharmed. So the gears in his head started to turn as he quickly thought about their situation. She does not have any cuts, she is not dead, and he had not insulted her. With that he began a small debate in his head; which wasn't that surprising considering he was a little crazy. "Wait a minute… does calling someone an air-head count as an insult? No I highly doubt she is depressed about that, otherwise she would have smacked me by now. Now think, what happened right before she began frowning. The last thing I said was that she was lucky to be alive, although her bag was not as lucky." The light bulb in the young scientist's head went on. Maybe something important was in her bag. It might be fragile, in which case it is guaranteed to be destroyed. So Stein decided to ask her about her bag. "Are you depressed because your bag was run over by an ugly 1981 Toyota Trekker. You know, that might explain why the truck would not stop." And with that thought in mind he made a mental note to find and dissect a Toyota one day.

Marie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of course I'm depressed about my bag. My math, science, and history text books were in there! And judging by how flat my bag is, I think it's safe to say that they have been smashed like mashed potatoes!" To this Stein couldn't help but chuckle while he wore his trademark smirk was on his face. "Hey it's not funny Stein!"

With his smirk still in place he said, "Now Marie I highly doubt that a two-inch text book could be crushed by a truck, let alone three text books. You must have left your books at home because there is no way that…"

Marie interrupted him by saying, "No you don't understand, I _did _have them in there because I had to study for our finals."

Stein just sighed, "Fine. I will go get the bag and will bring it back so I can prove to you that it is impossible to flatten three text books with a truck, even if it is a Toyota. But, you have to stay here. After what I have seen today, I don't think it is safe for you to be any where near a cross walk." And with that he started to walk towards the bag. He picked it up and brought it back to where Marie was standing. "See? Does this bag looks like there are any books in here? It doesn't even feel very heavy."

Marie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine then. If your so sure, why don't you open it and look inside?"

"Ok, if it will make you feel better I'll look." So he opened the bag and checked its contents. "What the hell? How is that even possible?" Stein just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Marie smiled triumphantly. "See, I told you so!"

"I guess you were right. Although I still can't believe it. But why would you be depressed about that?" Obviously this was the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth, Marie began to frown again. Ok Stein, think of something to say before she starts crying. Think, think, think. "Don't be so upset about some old text books. You just have to go to the library and tell them what happened and get some new books. They might charge you, but at least you will have them to study with."

Sighing, Marie lamely said, "That's exactly the problem! I don't have the money to pay for the fines. I only have twenty-five dollars to my name and that isn't even enough for one book. The cost alone for one book is sixty dollars; so I would have to pay almost one-hundred and eighty dollars for all three books!" With that her shoulders slumped and she wore a defeated look.

Now Stein rarely understod other people's feelings. But he could kind of understand how it would make him feel, although he wouldn't be as stupid as to almost be hit by a run away Toyota. If he had to spend everything he had on damaged text books he would not be able to buy new scappels for a long time and that was guarented to make him sulk for a couple of weeks.

"How about this," Stein began, "Since we both have the same classes, that also means that we have the same text bools." He paused to check that she was understanding what he was saying. She nodded her head and Stein took this as a sign for him to continue. "So you can use my books. Besides, I have already read them and have a firm understaning of the material."

Marie gave him a weak smile. "I really apreciate that Stein, but that still doesn't solve the problem. At the end of the year I would still have to return the books and pay the fine."

"You didn't let me finish Marie. I will explain everything, all I ask is that you try not to interupt me while I am explaining. Is that ok?" Marie gave him a nervious laugh and gave him the thumbs up. "Ok, as I was saying… I will give you my text books so you can study for the finals. You give me your books and I will say that they are mine. So at the end of the year you turn in 'your' text books and I will turn in 'my' text books, so you won't be fined for the damaged books." Marie raised her hand. "Yes Marie?"

"But won't the librarians be able to tell that we have swithced books by the bar codes on the books?"

Stein nodded his head. "In most cases that is what would happen. But most of the people who might try this are to stupid to pull it off or they don't have a mad geniues as a friend. Lucky for you, you have a mad genius as a friend so it will not be hard to fool the librarian. Surprisingly enough the bar codes were not damaged. So what we will do is swich the bar codes on the text books. Our barcodes will say that your books are yours and that mine are mine."

"That's brilliant!" Marie exclaimed. Then she saw him frown and remembered that she had promised that she would not interupt. "Sorry."

He sighed again. "Well at least you didn't ask a stupid question, so it is ok." Marie mouthed the words thank you. "You know that is still considered to be an interuption, but I guess it is impposible to stop you from saying what's on your mind. So back to the plan, again. So our books are switched and you turn in the undamged books and I will turn in the pancake books. That way you don't have to pay the fine. Ok, I am now finished so you can now ask me any questions you might have."

Marie nodded her head, "Ok I understand the plan, the only problem is that no matter what we do, the text books will still be flat; unless you have made a time machine to go back and stop me from walking into the street."

Stein chuckled. "Sorry that is still on my to do list. Besides the whole concept of time travel is based on a worm hole theory that is unsupported by any scientifical evidence, not to mention… oh well never mind. But I guess I can explain that to you another time."

"You are focusing on the wrong set of details. What I meant was that if we do switch the text books one of us will still have to pay for them. I know that I don't have enough money to pay for the books and it wouldn't be right if you payed for my books, especiesly since you just saved my life." She explained. "And even if you had not saved me, I still would not let you pay for the books."

Stein tilted his head to one side. "True, but because of me you droped your book bag. Even if I did save your life, I feel kind of bad that your books were crushed." He scratched his head. "Although I still can not understand how a book can be flattened like that. Besides, I live a pretty simple life style. All I need to buy are some scalpels, test tubes, and first-aid kits."

"Wait," Marie asked. "Why would you have to keep buying first-aid kits?"

"Because, I volunteered to help clean wounds in the school's infermary and they told me that I would have to bring my own supplies." Marie looked surprised. "What?"

"It's just a little strange, that's all."

Stein just looked at her with a look of coffusion. "What is so strange about that? In some societies it is considered a good deed to voluntier one's time for the community."

"That is the point! Why would you, of all people, voluntier? What is even stranger is that a certified school nurse would let you near an injured person." She explained.

"Thanks for your kindness and surport." He scowled. "I have long since accepted the fact that I will never be able to rid myself of my obsession to dissect. So I thought, why not use my obsession in a way that is not considered immoral. So I decided to help out in the infermary, so I could satisfy my curiosity of a human's anatomy and learn more about how it functions."

Marie looked dumbfounded. It was believed that emotions such as guilt and sympathy were forien cocepts to him. But here he is, saying that he was using his 'skills' in a positive way to help fellow human beings. For a moment she thought that hell had frozen over.

"Hey Marie are you daydreaming again? You better make sure that doesn't become a habit, because horrible things always seems to happen when you do." To his amusement the one eyed girl turned her head around to check for any potential hazards. "Any way, I will have to go back to the school to get my books. I just leave them in my desk because I never use them."

"Hey! I never agreed to that." She pointed out.

Stein just began walking back to Shibusen. "You have a point, but luckily for me I don't care. Now hurry up or I will leave you here." Marie just mumbled to her self and followed behind him.

_In the Crescent Moon classroom_

After twenty-three minutes Stein and Marie had finally arrived at school and has made their way to their classroom. Stien walked over to his desk and grabbed his text books. Then he went over to Marie and handed them to her. "Ok now that's done I should go and check to see if Spirit has finished his detention. Try not to get killed on your way home." And with that he went through the door and went to find his wepon.

So Marie was left alone with only her thoughts for company. What a weird day it had turned out to be. First she had a fight with an old friend, she almost got ran over by a Toyota, her books were flat, and Stein had been kind enough to switch books with her. Funny how all this had started because she wanted to ask Stein if he would willingly hurt one of his friends. She froze. "Darn it! I can't believe I forgot to ask him." Between the Toyota and the text books she had complelty forgoten to ask and now that he had been so nice to her, she couldn't even think about asking him such a question. The more she thought about it the worst she felt, he had just saved her live when he could have easily let her die. Wait a second… the wheels in heard head started turning as she thought. He _had _saved her when he _could _have just let her die. Didn't that mean that something? Her question had been answered without her even having to ask him. He had gone out of his way to help her and had even scoleded her for being reckless. Then he had offered her his books. Not only that, she had also learned that he has been trying to subdue his crazy dissection obsession. He even volunteers at the infurmary to use his talents, which he himself had called immoral, in a way that can help others. "Huh, who would have guessed?"

"Who would have guessed what?" Marie jumped when she realized whose voice it was.

She turned around. "Damn it Stein, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said as she put her hand to her heart.

He smirked. "Well that's not very nice. The whole, 'You gave me a heart attack' thing is a total cliché. I would rather kill someone in a more creative way."

Marie sighed, "Fine, then how about this? 'Oh dear! I thought you were that creepy stalker trying to kidnap me again!"

"Well I guess that is a little more original."

Then out of no where, they heard some one scream, "Leave me alone you weird pervert!"

Marie turned to Stein. "Speaking of weird perverts, where is Spirit? I thought you said that he should be out of detention by now?"

To this Stein rolled his eyes. "Yes he is. And that yelling from a little while ago was Elizabeth from class C telling him for the seventh time that she does not want to go out with him." He shrugged. "But you know how Spirit is. 'Never give up until they request a restraining order' is his most favorite quote."

"Yep, that sounds like him. If you had to describe him in one word it would be determined."

"Determined?" He smiled, "Stupid would be a more accurate description."

She shrugs her shoulders. "You say tomato, Kami says tamato."

Stein chuckled, "How ironic!"

"What do you mean by 'ironic'?" Marie questioned. "Am I missing something?"

With his trademark smirk on his face he started, "I would think that you of all people would understand the irony." All he got from this was a questioning look. "Ok think of this, Spirit is a skirt chaser. Most girls call him a pervert, except for his friends. But even his friends acknowledge him as a womanizer. Only one person does their best to ignore that fact."

"Oh! I get what you're saying now." She stopped and crossed her arms before continuing. "But it's strange. You would think that I might have noticed this earlier."

Stein shook his head. "I am not surprised. After all, you are always trying to marry inanimate objects so you are always distracted."

She frowned. "Shut up. At least I'm planning for the future!"

"And how do you know that something won't happen to make you want a different life. It's crazy to think that you can plan that far ahead." He stated.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but it is nice to have dreams. It gives us something to look forward to."

"Everyone is different. Remember what you said, 'You say tomato, I say tamato.' Everything is a mater of perspective." She began walking towards the door. "Try not to daydream on your way home."

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice… Ahh!"

Stein watched as Spirit knocked into Marie. Well, it was more like he was flung at her. "Shesh Spirit. If your going to get your butt kicked, don't get others involved." He began to help Marie stand up while his weapon laid motionless on the ground. "What a moron. I'm surprised he isn't beat up more often."

Marie was rubbing her head. "Ouch! Why is this always happening to me!"

"This is why I told you that your daydreaming habit could become dangerous."

She mumbled, "I wasn't daydreaming just now."

"So you admit that you were daydreaming earlier?"

"No I wasn't."

Stein just shrugged this off. "Ok, what ever you say." When he finished he noticed that Spirit was finally waking up. "Well hello there Sleeping Beauty."

Spirit mumbled, "Ouch, what the hell happened?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

Not missing a beat Stein said, "Darn, you weren't supposed to wake up for a couple of hours. I just finished preparing my scalpels."

Spirit's eyes widened. "Oh crap! Leave me alone you crazy bastard! My scars just healed…Umph" Stein had clamped one of his hands over Spirit's mouth. Spirit kept trying to yell at him but all that came out were mumbled words.

Marie just stood there watching this odd scene. "Huh?"

"He must have had a nightmare while he was un-conscious. Wouldn't think to much about it if I was you." Stein said as he secretly punched his weapon in the ribs when he tried to break out of his steel grip.

Marie asked, "Does this normally happen?"

Spirit tried to tell her something along the lines of "I'm afraid of falling asleep because I don't know if he will try dissecting me!"

She watched as the red head tried to tell her something. "Is he trying to say something?"

Spirit began shaking his head when he was electrocuted. Apparently Stein had used his soul force to shock his weapon into silence before Marie could figure out what he was saying.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" She asked when Spirit's eyes rolled back in his head and his body becoming limp. "He isn't moving!"

Stein let his un-conscience weapon fall to the ground. "Yes he's alright. He probably got a concussion from being thrown across the hall."

She shook her head. "We should take him to the infirmary. You take his left side and I'll take his right." Marie looped her arm under Spirit's shoulder to hold him up. She looked at Stein. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Why can't we just leave him here? He'll wake eventually." All he received was a deadly glare. "Fine" He grabbed Spirit's left side. "But I'm telling you he would be fine if we just left him here. I do it all the time and he always manages to find his way back home."

Marie shook her head and turned to him. "And here I thought that you were a decent person."

"Now what gave you an insane idea like that?"

_Infirmary_

When they finally dragged Spirit to the infirmary the nurse asked them to bring him to one of the beds. After she checked his vital signs and took his temperature she turned to Marie and Stein. "He appears to be ok. Although his heartbeat was a little erratic which suggests that he was electrocuted." Stein's eyebrow twitched but no one seemed to notice. "Now I know that this might seem a little rude," She turned to Marie. "but I know that one of your abilities is to create electricity. So it is possible that you may have shocked him with out realizing it."

This depressed Marie. Had she shocked Spirit with out knowing? While she was thinking of this Stein spoke, "No it wasn't Marie."

Both the nurse and Marie turned to him. The nurse asked, "Then how could he have been shocked? He's old enough to know that it is dangerous to stick a fork in an electrical outlet."

Now you might be thinking that he was about to tell them what had really happened. That he was about to confess to purposely electrocuting his weapon so Marie would not feel any unnecessary guilt. But you would be an absolute moron to even think of this. All he wanted to do was cover his tracks.

"After he had been thrown across the hall, I was helping him up and he touched an exposed wire. It shocked both of us. Although I didn't think that it was so serious because I only got a little jolt. It must have been worse for him because he was actually touching the wire."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? We could have gotten Spirit here sooner!" Marie exclaimed.

"Well I didn't think about much until his rolled back in his head."

"You're lucky that you weren't seriously injured like Spirit." The nurse responded. "I should take your blood pressure and check your heart beat, just to be safe."

"I don't think that is necessary. I feel fine."

The nurse gave him the 'To bad, I'm the adult and you will do as I say' look. "Now Stein, we both know that just because you feel alright doesn't mean that you are. You have spent enough time working here to know that."

Knowing that he had no other choice, he let her examine him. "So am I about to fall over and die anytime soon?"

"No. Every thing looks alright. I can't find anything that suggests any health problems." She then walked over to Spirit's bed side. "I wish that I could say the same for Spirit. I'm going to have him stay here over night so I can monitor him. Just to make sure that there isn't anything else wrong."

Marie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She was in a good mood until she looked at a nearby clock. "Oh no, when did it get so late!" Between having a fight with her best friend, almost getting run over, flattened books, and an electrocuted friend in the infirmary, she had lost track of time. Who would have guessed? "I'm supposed to be home by 4:30. My mom is going to be so angry!" So she grabbed her book and ran out the door.

The nurse turned to Stein. "Is she always weird like this?"

Stein had just opened his mouth when Marie burst through the door. "Oh I almost forgot." She went over to Stein and gave a small bow. "Thanks again for all your help!" Then for the second time she left.

"Yes. She always acts like a raving lunatic."

The nurse laughed. "That's the pot calling the kettle black!" He replied with a smirk, "What can I say? I guess I am just a really crazy pot."

_No text books were harmed in the making of the fanfic, except for the math book. That one was thrown into a wood chipper and then the pieces were thrown over the side of a cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. When the pieces floated back to shore, they were tossed into my magical sack of wonder.

I can't believe that school is going to start in a couple of days. That really sucks. Although I am surprised that I even finished this because of all the summer homework I have. Only three more days till school starts.

Carl: more days.

LilShiro: What? I just watched the video today and the voice on the phone said I had 7 days. No fair! The evil ghost lied! : (

Carl: That sucks.

LilShiro: I know right? That is so cheating.

Carl: It's sad when an evil spirit from another dimension lies. You Can't trust anyone these days.

LilShiro: She is such a bitch. Next time I see her she is going into the sack.

Carl: … But she's a ghost. Can't she just pass through the sack?

LilShiro: Like I said earlier, it's a magical sack wonder. It cancels out her magical ghost abilities.


End file.
